You Never Forget The First Date
by WeirdBlackCat
Summary: Nami and Subaru go on their first date, Nami is worried it might not go well but she soon finds that it is probably the best date she'll ever have in her entire life. Written for Shiranai Atsune


Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

Written for Shiranai Atsune

You Never Forget The First Date

Nami Kuromajo nervously looked herself over in her mirror, this was her and Subaru's first date and she wanted to look perfect, Subaru deserved nothing less. The sunlight filtering through her window reminded Nami that not only had Subaru asked her out on a date, but he had also planned the date during daytime because he thought she would enjoy it more, she blushed at the memory, Subaru acted rough but when he wanted to he could be one of the sweetest people she knew. Nami glanced once more at her reflection before hurrying down to meet Subaru at the door, Nami gasped when Subaru came into view, he had shed some of his darker clothing for lighter colors and his cheeks were flushed with nervous embarrassment, all in all he looked very cute, had he dressed up for her? Nami blushed but kept walking forward, Subaru's eyes widened when he saw Nami, Nami stopped in front of him and smiled a little nervously, Subaru hurriedly said, "You look goo!-", his blush darkened, and he coughed a little, averting his eyes, "Y-you look nice", Nami smiled shyly, "Thank you, so do you", Subaru's cheeks burned and he said nothing, but he jerked open the door and choked out, "We should go!", Nami giggled quietly and followed him outside.

Nami walked beside Subaru, taking extra large steps to try and match Subaru's fast pace. She wasn't especially athletic, considering she preferred books and quiet activities but she could still usually hold up fine in situations that involved exercise, nonetheless, Nami quickly found herself out of breath, but she was hesitant to try and stop Subaru, and ask him to slow down though, she didn't want to put him in a bad mood and spoil their first date, but on the other hand if she didn't, she would probably look like a sweaty, disgusting mess by the time they reached their destination. Subaru slowed down and stopped to look at her, "Are you okay? You're breathing hard", Nami tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace, "I'm fine, I'm just...having some trouble keeping up", she panted, Subaru blushed and looked down, "Sorry" he grunted out a little gruffly, Nami's expression fell, she had made him mad after all, "S-sorry, I'm not very athletic, so that's why-", Subaru looked up, his cheeks still a little pink, "I'll walk slower, y-you should probably hold my hand to, so you won't fall behind" he hastily added.

Nami turned a little pink herself, but she smiled and took his hand, "Good idea", Subaru looked away, trying to hide his flush. They started walking again, this time slower, Nami squeezed Subaru's hand, enjoyed the feeling of hers in his, "Where are we going first?" She asked, Subaru glanced at her, "I was thinking we should go some where with books, because you like them so..., maybe a bookstore or library", Nami bit her lip, "Maybe we could go to both?", her tone was tentative and hopeful, Subaru grinned slightly, "Sure, then we'll get something to eat", Nami smiled brightly, "Sounds like a plan", Subaru's smile grew, "What sort of food do you want?", Nami thought for a moment, "Spicy, something spicy", Subaru nodded, "All right, we'll go somewhere with spicy food", Nami frowned a little, "What sort of food do you want to get?", Subaru shrugged, "I'll eat whatever, it doesn't matter to me", Nami was still concerned, "Are you sure? We can eat something different...", Subaru shook his head, "It's fine, I don't care", Nami hesitated but let it go, "Alright...".

Nami couldn't contain her excitement when she and Subaru entered the library, it had been so long since she'd been in one! She rushed towards the nearest book shelf and immediately started scouring it for appealing or familiar books, Subaru followed behind her, glancing at the books she'd turn over in her hands then put back on the shelf. Nami smiled warmly when she saw one of her favorite books, Sense And Sensibility, she already owned it and had brought it with her to the Sakamaki mansion, but she still felt the need to acknowledge it's wonderful existence, as she stroked the book's spine, she thought about the book's story and characters, Nami glanced at Subaru, before she had met Subaru she always dreamed of meeting and ending up with someone like Edward or Brandon from Sense And Sensibility, someone quiet and charming like them, Nami blushed a little, but there was something about Subaru that she was drawn to, his hard exterior that was smothering the soft and happy part of him, she wanted to draw him out from the wall of indifference and anger that he hid behind, to help him overcome whatever was stopping him from enjoying his life.

Nami sobered a little as she put Sense And Sensibility back on the shelf, Subaru noticed her change of mood and asked with concern, "Are you okay? What's the matter?", Nami gave him a small smile, "Nothing, do you have any particular genre of books you would prefer to read?", Subaru shook his head, "I don't read", Nami grabbed his hand pulled him towards a group of shelfs that contained genres of books she thought he might like, "You should totally start reading! I'm sure it would be something you could enjoy and do in you're spare time, plus we could talk about books together!", Subaru was taken aback and he could do nothing but grumble "What?", as Nami dragged him towards the books. Nami showed Subaru several mystery books and a couple action ones, it was a hit or miss with the mystery books, and he seemed alright with action books, but none of them really caught his attention, Nami had begun to grow worried that she wouldn't find something that he would like so she went to go look deeper in the library for more interesting books, but much to her surprise, when she came back she found Subaru fairly immersed in the fantasy section, not that she was disappointed, far from it, she was delighted.

They're trip to the library ended to early for Nami's taste, but Subaru had heard her stomach growling and had stubbornly insisted they go get something to eat. They searched a small while for a restaurant that made spicy food and after less than thirty minutes they found a ramen shop that made very spicy ramen. Nami ate her ramen enthusiastically, her taste buds were absolutely in heaven! After a few minutes she slowed down and glanced at Subaru to see how he liked the ramen, because she knew that most people didn't adore spicy stuff like she did, but Subaru seemed fine with the hot food and ate it at a calm, disinterested pace, Nami frowned with concern, she knew that Subaru didn't have to eat and that he was only eating with her so that they didn't look weird, but she would still like it if he was able to eat something he actually enjoyed. It bothered Nami that Subaru didn't have any hobbies and he seemed to have almost no personal preferences, except for a small few, he always went with the flow and never went and did something that he enjoyed, was there nothing in life that he liked? She knew that he didn't really own anything besides his coffin and Reiji often took his allowance even when he didn't break anything, so he didn't buy anything for himself usually, but what would he buy anyway?

Nami's grip on her chopsticks tightened, so far this date had been more about her and the things she liked, but now she wanted to do something for Subaru. "Subaru?", Subaru looked up from his ramen, "What?", Nami cleared her throat, where should she begin? "Well I was thinking- I was wondering what sort of things do you liked to do?", Subaru shrugged, "I don't do anything interesting...", Nami internally groaned, this wasn't the response she was looking for, she wanted to get him talking about something, she tried again, "Sometimes I see you in the gardens, do you like plants?", Subaru frowned, "I don't really care about plants, but I take care of the roses", Nami brightened, "So like, gardening?", Subaru took another bite of his ramen, "I guess", Nami tried to keep him interested in the conversation, "Have you thought about planting other things?", Subaru blinked, "No?", Nami was getting a little excited, "Well maybe you could, It would be fun! you could plant other flowers, maybe vegetables-", Subaru interrupted her, "I don't like vegetables, so I wouldn't plant them, but I guess I wouldn't mind planting other flowers...", Nami smiled, "Really?", Subaru now looked more invested in the subject, "Yeah...I guess, it wouldn't to try. Do you like flowers?", Nami smiled and nodded, "Yes, they're very pretty", Subaru blushed and glanced away, "Well..., I'll plant some then", Nami's smile widened, Subaru frowned at her, his blush turned darker, "Shut up", Nami cocked her head, "I didn't say anything", Subaru ignored her and dug into his ramen with more vigor, Nami bit back another smile.

The fact that Subaru was willing to try gardening made Nami very happy, she felt like it might be a start to getting him a hobby, who knows, he might grow to really like it. They finished up their meal and headed towards a book store, all the while, Nami talked happily about the books she still didn't have and hoped to buy at the book store, Nami headed straight toward the fantasy department when she and Subaru arrived at the book store, she searched the shelfs, seemingly hunting for a specific book, Subaru soon grew bored of watching her and started poking around the shelfs himself, suddenly Nami gave an excited gasp and pulled a book off one of the display tables nearly, "Here, Subaru! I found it!", Subaru looked at her and the book, frowning, "Found what?", she walked up to him and displayed the book, "The perfect book for you to start reading", Subaru read the book's title, "The Beyonoders, A World Without Heros?", Nami rapidly nodded, "Yes, if you like fantasy then I think you'll enjoy this", Subaru took the book with badly concealed curiosity, "What is it about?", Nami began to talk rapidly, while making excited gestures, "It's about this guy Jason, who works part time at a zoo and one day he gets swallowed by hippopotamus and he somehow finds himself in another world and a lot of stuff happens and he has to find a magical word to destroy the evil emperor!", Subaru stared at her, "It sounds pretty typical".

Nami rolled her eyes, "Well it's not, just read it. It has a character in it that reminds me of you", Subaru looked down at the book, "Who?", Nami waved a dismissive hand, "Read it and find out", Subaru wasn't convinced, "Do people die?", "Um, Yes..?", "Good", Subaru opened the book, Nami gave him a weird look, "Okay? I'm going to go look for a book that was recently published by one of my favorite authors". Nami wandered through the book store lazily searching for the book, she didn't really expect to find, after all it had just been published, but it would be nice if the store had it and there was no harm in looking, she ran her hand along the spines of books while absently reading the titles, Nami's thoughts wandered back to Subaru, she wondered if he had decided to give the book a try, it really was a good book, she bit her lip, but she didn't want to pressure him into reading a book he wasn't interested in, maybe she should apologize, she had been a little pushy, and honestly, all she wanted was for Subaru to enjoy himself. Nami stopped walking, enjoy himself..., she thought back to all the times she'd seen Subaru lose his temper or destroy something, sadly that was the majority of the time, Subaru was almost never happy, today, he had mostly been indifferent and that was better than normal, but most days it was like he didn't even have a reason to smile, she hated it, he wasn't sad all the time but he was mad and that was worse, Nami felt tears prick her eyes, not just Subaru, she couldn't imagine all the pain most of the brothers must be feeling all the time, they were each suffering in their own personal hells and there wasn't much Nami could do, that was the worst part, she was just to damn useless and that made her angry.

Nami felt a hand on her shoulders and she spun around in surprise, quickly wiping her eyes and almost sighing in relief when she realized they were dry. In front of her was Subaru looking mildly concerned, he glanced at her hand on the shelf, "You're choking that book", Nami looked at her hand and realized that she was indeed squeezing a book with a vice like grip, she quickly let go of it, "Oh! Sorry...", Subaru rolled his eyes, "Don't apologize to me, I don't care", Nami smiled sheepishly, Subaru cleared his throat and rather awkwardly held up the Beyonders book, "I'm going to get this", Nami's spirits lifted immediately, "Really? Good! I'm sure you'll like it", Subaru gestured towards her hands, "What about that book you were looking for?", Nami's eyes widened with surprise then she started giggling, "Oh I guess... I forgot", Subaru flicked her forehead, "Idiot. Lets go find so we can get out of here", Nami rubbed her forehead, she couldn't really blame him, she had totally forgotten after all, Subaru looked over his shoulder, "Hurry up! What genre is it?", Nami followed him, "Here, I think it's in the romance section", Subaru rolled his eyes and grumbled, "You think or you know?", Nami ignored him.

They didn't end up finding the book, which came as no surprise to Nami (Which led to Subaru whacking her over the head with a book while saying "You knew we wouldn't find it but made us search the whole store anyway?!") but they did leave the store with a few good books that Nami had wanted to buy as well. Nami and Subaru bought some ice cream afterwards at Nami's request, and they now sat on a nearby park bench discussing what they should do next.

Nami hummed and licked her ice cream with relish, "I haven't really been on many dates...so, what do people normally do next?", Subaru looked at his ice cream contemplatively before giving it a small lick, "I don't know. I've never.." there was an awkward pause "Done dates", he finished lamely, Nami giggled and Subaru scowled at her, Nami regained her composure and said, "Well, I've read romance novels before and I've watched romantic movies, and I think they usually go watch a movie?", Subaru frowned, "I'm alright with a movie, but I don't want to watch a chick flick", Nami smiled and stood up, "Good, neither do I", Subaru rose as well, Nami gestured to his ice cream, "You better finish your ice cream before it melts, I'm almost done with mine", Subaru hurriedly ate the melting treat while Nami finished hers in a bite and went to throw away the napkin she had used to hold the cold ice cream.

Soon they were on their way towards the nearest cinema. After they arrived they found themselves debating between watching a science fiction movie about a half alien man and a mystery movie about a strange string of murders that occur after a family moved to London, in the end they chose the mystery movie and bought a big bag of popcorn to share (and a chocolate bar for Nami). The light was dimming when Subaru and Nami left the cinema, Nami breathed in a large breath of fresh air, "I can't believe the son wasn't the murderer!", Subaru rolled his eyes, "I can. I told you, its always the evil uncle", Nami laughed a little, "Yeah, it usually is isn't it? Yet every time I fall for it", Subaru grabbed her hand as they walked away from the cinema and casually said without thinking, "Well don't worry, I'll make sure no evil uncle tricks you while I'm around", immediately Subaru flushed bright red and Nami turned pink.

"T-Thank you", Nami replied, not knowing what to say to the awkward statement, Subaru, still bright red and flustered, flicked her head and growled, "Stop making me think embarrassing things!", Nami rubbed her head and stuttered, "I-I'm not exactly sure h-how?-what?!-", she was interrupted by Subaru pulling her into quick kiss, when he pulled away, Nami stared at him and whispered, "What the heck?", Subaru looked away, "Its your fault! You do things and I don't hate it and-and! It is your fault dumbass!", a slow smile crept over Nami's face and she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I like you too, Subaru", and if Nami didn't know any better she'd say she'd heard Subaru squeak, but Subaru later informed her that it was a manly sound of slight happiness.

* * *

 **This might be a little ooc but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out ^^ I hope you liked it as well and hopefully leave a review :) maybe? For me? Pretty please? By the way all the books mentioned are real and very good so I completely recommend them ^^**


End file.
